


Fly Away With Me

by Madashatters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: It was no secret that you had a thing for Wonder Woman but, really, who could blame you? You even have the honor of seeing her in action and, even though you were being held captive when it happened, it was the best experience of your life. Except, the kidnapping isn’t a one and done deal and,despite you being bait for Supergirl, Wonder Woman seems to always get to you first. Then there’s Kara…Or the one where Wonder Woman saves you and Supergirl takes you home.





	Fly Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested: How about the reader having a massive crush on Diana Prince (WW) and asking Kara about her. Which hurts cause Kara loves the reader. Super angsty?

National City was being visited by Wonder Woman and you couldn’t contain your excitement. No one was really sure why she was camping out there, some speculated that she was looking for Superman and other’s said she was just hiding out, but nevertheless you were beyond happy. Sure, most of it was the typical fangirl excitement, I mean it was _Wonder Woman_ , but you would be lying if you said it wasn’t because you had a huge crash on the superhero. But really who could blame you? Not only was she strong and heroic but she was also a sweetheart that used her powers to save kittens. It was like she was _trying_ to steal your heart. You were happy to remain on the ground and race to the nearest tv to see whatever heroic thing Wonder Woman had done. Until you became the heroic thing. That is, a certain bad guy had decided to take you hostage. Something about Supergirl and setting a trap, the only thing you really learned while chained to a chair was that villains practiced their evil speeches. It seemed like the moment the villain of the week had released his video, stating what he was doing and why and that if Supergirl doesn’t show up blah blah blah, Wonder Woman was there. Though it was probably an hour or so, you couldn’t really tell. She had punched through the wall, because of course she did, and it was something you could never forget. She had knocked out the guy embarrassingly easy and had torn off your chains to tie him up. “How did you know where I was?”

She winked and you couldn’t help the heat rising to your cheeks, “You have someone looking out for you.” And then she was gone. You stared at the unconscious man and shook your head, he really didn’t have any chance. He had taken you far out of the city, somewhere isolated where he was sure he was going to have a showdown with Supergirl. Before you could start walking to find _something_ , Supergirl had shown up, worry painting her face.

She walked towards you, reaching out as if she was going to check you for injuries. “Are you okay? What happened?” If it was any other day you would be a stuttering, blushing mess, being saved by two of your hero crushes? You must’ve been dreaming. But somehow, meeting Wonder Woman had calmed down your nerves and you were able to actually look at Supergirl and smile.

“I’m fine. Wonder Woman came before he could do any real harm. Just some cuts and bruises.” You shrugged it off, they’d heal in a matter of days.

Supergirl’s worried expression fell, “Wonder Woman?”

“Yeah,” You couldn’t keep the awe out of your voice, “She broke me out, tied him up, and was on her way. Almost feels like a dream.”

Supergirl smile ruefully, “That’s good well- we need to keep an eye on you. We’re pretty sure you were being used as bait and he-” She nodded towards the _still_ unconscious body, “Was just a lackey.”

“Are you safe?” You had tons of questions but that seemed like the most important one. If you were being used as bait you didn’t want her to have already walked into the trap.

She shook her head, a smile on her face as she stared at you. You couldn’t help but feel like you recognized her. “The area is secure, we just want to make sure nothing bad happens to you. “ You gave her a look, she sighed, “And I’ll make sure I’m extra careful.”

You smiled back, happy that she understood where you were coming from. Your best friend, Kara, was the only one who ever seemed to understand what your looks meant. The two of you were always close like that, able to talk without ever speaking. Sometimes you wondered if she had secret mind reading powers that she never told you about. You nodded, “Thank you.”

She held out her arm and gestured for you to grab onto her. “I’m taking you home,” was her response to your confused expression. You walked into her arm, which fell onto your waist, and wrapped your arms around her neck. She grabbed the chains of the man with her other hand and smirked towards you, “Hold on.” Then the two, or three, of you were in the sky and you were beyond speechless. In no time you were dropped off at your apartment building, the wind still in your hair and a whisper of “See you soon.” in your ear. You were so dazed you didn’t even begin to wonder how Supergirl knew where you lived.

* * *

\----

The next day you couldn’t wait to talk to Kara. You jumped with excitement as you waited for her to open the door. When she did, it was obvious that she had slept in and wasn’t her usual happy self, meaning whatever excitement you felt was immediately replaced with worry. “You okay? What’s wrong? Are you sick?” You quickly placed you hand on her forehead. In all the years of your friendship, you had never known for her to get sick which doubled your worry. She shook your hand away and moved to the side to let you in.

“I’m fine just,” She fell onto her couch and cuddled into her blanket, annoyed, “Emotions.”

“Ah,” You sat down next to her, swallowing whatever you felt. Sure, having crushed on superheroes was fun and everything because they were just that; crushes. But a crush and being in love with your best friend were two different ballparks. You smiled and hoped it seemed sincere, “Is it about Mon el?”

“No, “ She threw off her blanket and took a deep breath, “It’s just- say there’s this person that deserves the world,” You stopped yourself from saying ‘You,’ “And you _want_ to give that to them. You- you want to be that person for them, right?” She looked at you, a sadness you didn’t know she felt in her eyes. You nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. “But there’s someone in the way of that. Someone just as amazing who could give them the world and more.” There go the nonexistent mind reading powers, she was going to be the death of you. “What do you do?”

She stared at you pleading, so you gave her the advice you could never give yourself. “Go after them.” She stared doubtfully at you, “I’m serious. If you really feel that strongly for this person, fight for them.” You took her hands in your and looked into her eyes, “You are the most selfless, caring, _gorgeous_ person I have ever met.” You smiled, somewhat sadly, “Anyone would be lucky to have you and if they don’t see that then that’s their problem.”

“How do you always know what to say?” There was no way to tell her that you felt the same way when it came to her and Mon el. He could give her the world and who were you to stop him from doing so?

“Because I’m amazing.” The two of you laughed and fell back into the couch, her head on your shoulder. You felt your heartbeat pick up, “So do I get to know this mystery person?”

“We’ll see how they take the news first.” You weren’t sure if you were happy or disappointed that she didn’t give you a direct name. Instead, you’ll be left to drive yourself crazy wondering who it was and wishing it was you.

“Fair, fair.”

She looked up at you, “What were you so excited about earlier? I kinda ruined it with my doom and gloom.”

You smiled and rubbed her arm, “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing important.” You jumped as she poked you in the side, glaring at her teasing face. “Fine. fine, you win you evil genius.” She smirked and leaned back, waiting for you to continue. Just remembering what happened you were getting excited again, “Wonder Woman saved me!”

“What?” She sat up, more worried than anything. At least, it seemed like it. “Why did you need saving?”

“Someone thought that I’d be the best way to get to Supergirl, which makes no sense, but Wonder Woman saved me and Kara, _oh my god_ , she’s even prettier in person!” You fell back onto the couch, smiling at the ceiling. “She broke through the wall as if it was nothing and took out the guy so quickly, it was amazing.” You sighed happily, “She even winked at me.”

Kara’s face was scrunched up like she had eaten something sour, she was happy that you couldn’t see her in that moment. “What about Supergirl? She must’ve showed up if you were being threatened?” You shot her a confused look. She backpedaled, “Y’know, because of her.”

“Yea, she showed up after and took me back home which was pretty cool. We gotta go on a helicopter ride or something, Kara, because seeing the city from up there was _beautiful_.” You weren’t sure why you didn’t want to go into detail about what happened with Supergirl. Maybe because you knew Kara wouldn’t be able to ignore how deep your crush had developed after flying through the sky with her or maybe because you couldn’t help but notice a resemblance between the two.

“Yea, we should.” She replied thoughtfully. You nodded and settled down across the couch, your feet comfortably in Kara’s lap. It was moments like this, where you cuddled in her apartment and watched movies while talking over them, that you realized how easy it’d be to lose this. You were sure that if she knew how you felt, everything you had would be strained. But if whoever she had feelings for made her as happy as she made you, then you were okay with losing her like that.

* * *

\----

You weren’t exactly sure what Supergirl meant by ‘keeping an eye on you’ but you weren’t sure whatever she was doing was working since you were being kidnapped again. You were walking home from work when, like before, someone had grabbed you from behind. Except, this time, there was more than just one goon and no matter how hard you fought, their grip wasn’t loosening up. You punched and kicked, aiming for any body part you could reach. Last time, and it says a lot that there was a last time, you had gotten lucky and had elbowed the guy in the nose. It hadn’t slowed him down but it felt good to watch him bleeding as he chained you to the chair. From the exasperated grunts and sucked in breaths, your blows were hitting their targets but again, it wasn’t enough to stop them. So you did the next best thing; you screamed as loud as you possibly could. At least, you screamed until they knocked you out. You weren’t doing much after that.

* * *

\----

You woke up an unknown amount of time later. In a makeshift cell with a cuff clinging to your ankle. At least, you could move around while being held captive. Though, if the pounding in your head had anything to say about it, you weren’t going to be moving for a while. When the pain became tolerable you stood up carefully, injuries you didn’t know you had making themselves known. The chain connected to the cuff was barely long enough to walk any distance, your hand far from touching any wall no matter how hard you stretched. So you sat back down and waited, listening to anything that could clue you in on what was happening. Luckily, in a sense, the door to the room opened, a tall shadow entering. It chuckled, sarcastically, “I’m guessing you have no idea why you’re here.”

You sighed, annoyed, “Something about Supergirl. You’re wasting your time, I don’t know her.” The shadow squatted, the light shining on his face to show you who you were dealing with. You had expected someone scarier.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He smiled and whatever terror that was lost in your first impression had appeared. This was a man that felt nothing and would do anything it took to get what he wanted. He stood up and walked out, the door slamming as he did. You struggled against the chain, beyond annoyed that you could do nothing but be bait. The more you struggled, the more you grew tired and the more the injuries you had let themselves be known. No one was coming, on either villain or hero side, at the moment. So you laid on your side, ignoring the hard, dirty, floor, and closed your eyes. You hoped that when you woke up, being a captive would be a bit easier.

You were stuck in between sleeping and being awake when you heard the first noise. It was loud and couldn’t be ignored even you wanted it to be. After the first, screams and gunshots could be heard. Before you knew it the door of your ‘jail’ was being wrenched open and Wonder Woman was standing there. She smiled in relief at seeing you, you couldn’t help but smile in return. “We have to stop meeting like this.”

You were confused and grateful at the same time. For being bait for Supergirl, Wonder Woman seemed to take the bait quicker than she did. “How did you know?” Before she could answer, debris fell from the roof as someone crashed through. You turned to see Supergirl, her arms crossed and a curious glare pointed towards Wonder Woman.

“I’d like to know the answer to that as well.”

“Superman.” She nodded as if that was answer enough, “He said he knows what it’s like for a loved one to be used against you”

You scoffed, sure that the concussion you probably had was finally getting to you. “Is there something everyone just isn’t telling me?” You felt light headed and standing was taking up all of your energy. Supergirl took a step towards you, worried.

“Are you okay-” You fell before you could answer. She caught you in her arms, falling with you to cradle you against her chest.

“You should tell her.”

She stared at Wonder Woman, trying to hide the resentment she felt for the woman she didn’t know at all. “Is that you talking or my cousin?”

She smirked in response and left without another word, leaving you unconscious with Kara’s arms wrapped around you.

* * *

\----

You were getting tired of not knowing where you were when you woke up. You were also getting tired of this unrelenting headache that seemed to love you. You were on a weird hospital bed with far too many lights near your head. You sat up, not dumb enough to pull off everything that was connected to you but the temptation was definitely there as you glared at the machines. “Careful now, with the heat in that glare, you might just melt the whole room.” You snapped your focus to the doorway of the makeshift hospital room and felt your headache pound in confusion when you saw Alex standing in it.

“Alex?” You moved like you were going to walk towards her but stayed put when she glared at you. Anyone would be lying if they said they weren’t even a little bit scared at one of Alex Danver’s signature glares. “What are you doing here? Where am I?”

She took a deep breath and walked towards you, “I work with Supergirl.” She watched your face, waiting for whatever reaction you would have

All you could do was look at her and try and process the information. The nights of drunken girl talk about how cute Supergirl was rushed to the front of your mind and you wanted to find a hole to fall into. You nodded, slowly, “Right, of course you do.”

Alex smiled, shyly, “I wanted to tell you.”

“So we’re at-?”

“The DEO.”

“Which is where you work with Supergirl.”

“So does Winn.”

“So does Winn.” You whispered. You were going to throw the next figurine he shows you at his head and then force him to tell you where the nearest hole was.

“You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you would.”

“Mmhmm.” You were going to explode. You looked up at Alex, “Kara?” Her face contorted in a way that told you she knew something. You inhaled, shakily, curling into yourself with all the new information you were learning. “Right, okay.”

“She’ll tell you.”

“Tell who, what?” Supergirl walked into the room and when she saw that you were awake, she rushed to your side. For once, you couldn’t handle how familiar her eyes were to you, so you avoided her gaze altogether.

Alex gave her an expectant glare that you couldn’t see, “I was just telling her that Kara would clear up any confusion she has.” Above you, an argument was being had between the two without any words being said. In the end, Alex won. She patted you on the shoulder and left the room, mumbling, “I have to get back to work.”

You sighed and looked up to Supergirl, “So why are people after me?”

She stared at you with an intensity you couldn’t ignore, as if everything had led to this moment and she was scared whatever happened next would ruin it all. Or maybe, you were thinking too much into it. “Because no matter what, I’ll find a way to get you back.”

You weren’t quite sure why that sentence made things so much clearer. Why those words took away the wool you had put over your own eyes and showed you what you always knew. But it did and you found yourself just staring at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She sat down on the makeshift bed next to you. “I was scared something like this would happen. That you’d get hurt because of who I am.”

“No, Kara, not that. I understand why you didn’t tell me that you save the world.” You shook your head, you couldn’t believe those words were so casual for you to say. “Why didn’t you tell me how you felt?”

She shrugged, the downtrodden look on her face unfitting as she wore her Supergirl costume, “I didn’t know if you’d feel the same way.”  

You took her hand, cautiously, ignoring how aggressively it shook.

She smiled down at your intertwined hands, the smile only going softer when she looked at you. How did you never notice that she looked at you the way you looked at her? Like she hung the moon and every star in the same night. “Would you like to go flying sometime?”

You kissed her hand, hope filling your chest, “I’d love to.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Mar 20th, 2018


End file.
